


The Dream

by theloveisntthere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveisntthere/pseuds/theloveisntthere
Summary: The Dream SMP servers story, starting from Tommy's first day on the server. It tells the entire story of the SMP in a fictional form.
Kudos: 1





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my third work on here but I deleted my two other ones bc why not. The beginning of this chapter is like a prologue ish type of thing and then it gets into the actual chapter. It's a bit boring given that it's Tommy's first day on the server and all he really does is annoy people lol. Idk if this is considered long or short but if enough people like it I'll continue to write it! Enjoy!

\--------  
Prologue  
\--------  
The world was silent, as it always was. The soft gurgle of the water, and the already standing buildings. This world was made for peace, but peace never stands with people who breathe violence. The beginning started with only two, Dream and George.   
They built the world with their own hands, their hope for a thriving home. Out of all the builds Dream focused his attention and prided himself in one. The community house. It stood as the oldest building in the world. The world was named The Dream SMP.   
Soon what was once a world for just Dream and George became a world for all of Dreams' closest friends. Sapnap, Alyssa, and Sam all came to the Dream SMP and began their lives there. The world grew, the day moved on, everything was still simple.   
New members joined, Badboyhalo and Ponk came on, making a life for themselves. Badboyhalo settled down in a home for himself as Ponk made a Lemon Tree.   
The first Lemon Tree.   
The world stood in harmony. Dream was happy, everyone was happy. It was as if their goal of peace wasn’t so hard to reach. It was as if time wasn't passing by. It wasn’t as if another power was stirring, and it wasn’t as if soon the peace they worked for, would break.   
Peace stood even during the times it seemed thin. Ponk began making traps, beginning with George, who in return burned down his Lemon Tree. Ponk began building a new one and the peace stood. The world stood. The Dream SMP stood.   
While Ponk's actions seemed to be a fun game to him and the others, one day, it would spiral, and it would end badly.   
The Dream SMP stood, silent, just as it always was. The soft gurgle of the water, and the already standing buildings. This world was made for peace, but suddenly, nothing was peaceful. The silence became loud. And the water was a flood, the buildings crumbled.   
Today, someone new showed up. Today, peace was broken. Today, the Dream SMP heard its first sound. 

\----  
One  
\----  
He found himself in a forest, a dark oak forest. The sky was dark, and the wind was blowing his hair. Tommy tugged at his red-shouldered T-shirt and looked around curiously. His fluffy blonde hair blew across his face and he smiled. He wandered through the forest, with insults already flashing in his mind. He laughed at his own thoughts and walked around the trees.   
Tommy came out of the woods and was greeted by a house, surrounded by green bamboo. A man came to view, he had brown hair and glasses covering his eyes. George paid no outward attention to Tommy, but behind his glasses, his eyes were following him.   
“Hey Dream team!” Tommy said with a smile. George ignored him, maybe he already knew what was coming. Tommy turned away from George’s silent gaze and walked over to the house. He climbed the steps and walked into the house.   
It was made of dark oak from the forest and had a glass floor that showed tropical fish swimming underneath. He reached the back door and looked over at George who had followed him in.   
“Who else is in this SMP?” He asked and turned back to the door. George poked him with his sword and shook his head.   
“Sapnap, Ponk.” Dream started to say.  
“Remove Sapnap.” Tommy laughed. It was a joke that only he could understand, a joke that he had made up in his mind. Dream ignored him, his voice still echoing from afar.   
“And Alyssa.” Dream added. “You’re in her house.”   
Oh okay… Tommy thought and left the house. He traveled down the path next to the bamboo. George followed him, curious, wondering what he’d do next. Tommy glanced over his shoulder to watch him. He climbed up the Blackstone, which was cold and dark, perfect for the night.   
“Where’s Ponks house?” He asked. George pushed him off the raised Blackstone platform. Tommy fell to the wooden path and stumbled. He was used to this, so he instead just kept walking, ignoring George’s silent harshness.   
I’m gonna just go inside. He thought and ran over to the community house, it stood tall and welcoming. Tommy ran through the doors and looked around, Dream was there.   
He sat on a chest, his green hoodie hung limply over his shoulders. His white mask covered his face, so no one could see what he looked like. It had a smile, a dark fake smile. A smile to almost warn others to smile, to be happy, to bring peace. George walked in and handed him some chicken, Tommy smiled, feeling as though the forced hospitality was the closest thing he would get to a welcome.   
“Thank you.” He mumbled. “You are so cool, George.” George paid no mind to him and grabbed his sword again. Tommy backed up, hoping to not be a victim of the sword. George smiled slightly, so that’s what scared him. He swung the sword a bit more in Tommy’s direction, amused when Tommy ran farther away from him.   
Dream rolled his eyes under his mask and grabbed some stuff out of the chest. He handed Tommy a fishing rod and some wood. Tommy had some fun swinging the fishing rod and latching onto Dreams hoodie and pulling him back.   
“Stand here.” George smiled and pointed to a crafting table. Tommy walked over to the table, confused, but he stood upon it and turned in circles to see George and Dream's faces. Dream laughed under his breath and George started laughing loudly.   
“What?” Tommy asked, but George was still laughing. Tommy climbed down from the crafting table and leaned against the stairs.   
“I can’t believe you just did that.” George smiled. He walked over to the bed and laid down, Tommy following him. “Sleep Dream,” George said. Dream stubbornly did not sleep and instead kept sorting through the chests. “Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep now, sleep, sleep.” George pestered.   
He got up out of bed and walked over to Dream. Tommy got up too and grabbed a leather tunic from one of the chests. It was scratchy and bland, but it was all he got.   
“Hey George?” Tommy asked.   
“Yeah?”   
“Do you think I could kill you?”   
“I mean, I’ve got a sword, and you’ve got nothing.” George reminded him. Tommy nodded and George went back to talking to Dream. Tommy opened a chest and grabbed the iron axe from inside. He swung it in the air and in two hits George was dead. His stuff scattered everywhere, Tommy quickly grabbed his enchanted sword and raised it.   
George woke up in the bed and looked over at Tommy who was now holding his sword. He ran over to Tommy and began punching him. Tommy swung the sword and made a run for the door. George stumbled back before running over to Tommy again. Tommy was able to kill him again given the fact that he had a sword and George was using his fists.   
Dream’s frowned, the sense of disapproval echoing through his body and escaping through his lungs in a heavy sigh. He raised his crossbow and aimed at Tommy. Tommy was stumbling, and trying to get through the door quickly.   
The bow shot.   
Tommy stopped and his eyes went dull, the sharp pain running through his back. He closed his eyes and woke back up in bed.   
“Follow me.” Dream said. Tommy nodded and followed Dream, his main goal was to annoy Dream, and that's what he did. Most people would be scared, sad, other negative emotions when dragged to jail, but Tommy was laughing. It was probably the fact that he considered Dream a close friend.   
The world was cruel, but to Tommy, cruelty was just meant to be challenged. You must make fun of the world, for the world to respect you. Dream, however, had a different philosophy, and power was all he wanted.   
Tommy was sent to this world, and in his first night there he killed, was killed, was thrown in jail, banished, and caused havoc. He planted the seeds of hatred. His pride stifled his senses.   
There was a man with a smiling mask and a bright green hoodie. Peace, power, simplicity of life, and the hope of a simple safe happy world, no matter how artificial. This was Dream’s vision, and Tommy was Dream's motivation.   
This was the start of the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll see about writing more of this if people want more lol. Uhhhh thanks!


End file.
